This invention relates to a latching and locking mechanism for fence gates or doors. Gate latches generally provide a convenient way for securing fence gates in a closed position while still allowing the gate to be opened with minimal effort. Examples of fenced areas that may require these types of gate latches include cattle yards, stock yards for goods, and warehouses. One method used for locking a gate in a closed position is to wrap a length of chain around the gate and a sturdy gate post. However, there are several problems with using a chain in this manner. First of all, the chain links are often not as sturdy as the gate, and they can break when force is applied. A second problem is that it is difficult to secure the chain tight enough so the gate does not blow in the wind. Chains can also easily get misplaced since there is no good place to put the chain while the gate is in the open position.
Some gates use latching mechanisms to close and lock them. One popular gate latch uses the force of gravity to pull a gate latch down into a catch bracket when the gate is forced closed. This type of gate latch requires one piece of the latch to be mounted on the gate, and another piece to be mounted on a fixed object, such as a gate post. These gate latches usually provide a mechanism for locking the gate once it is in the closed position. The lock mechanism provides a hole through which a lock can be placed that locks both mounted pieces together. The problem with these types of gate latches is that even if the gate is locked with a padlock, the gate can still be opened by removing the bolts that mount the gate latch assembly to the gate or post. This means it is possible for intruders to enter the area even if the latch is padlocked shut. Another limitation presented by the currently available latch mechanisms is that they often are weaker than the posts to which they are affixed, and thus they may be broken to gain forced entry. Thus, there is a need for a gate latch that is easily opened and closed, yet provides strength, durability and security to the fenced area in the locked position.